


Legacy

by hailey_savannah13



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil, Gen, Twins, UncleDante, Wholesome, auntienico, dadnero, grandpavergil, mamakyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailey_savannah13/pseuds/hailey_savannah13
Summary: After almost 40 hours of labor, Nero and Kyrie hold their newborn twins and rest in blissful peace. However, this peace gets interrupted when some uninvited guests arrive at the apartment.
Relationships: Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it, my very first fic ever. Thank you to all the people who read and liked my comment on the Legacy music box video and I'm sorry I made you wait so long for the extended version.
> 
> Legacy Music Box~ I recommend listening to it while reading.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZaIuolnhnQ&list=PLoHovYhVykSFBHB1-0v_dFaA8Ni2OSQk-&index=19&t=398s
> 
> Also follow me on my DMC Instagram @ryan.the_loser where I post analyses of different elements of DMC and will be posting updates for new fics as well as my own artwork.

Nero sat down in the chair next to the bed, rocking the crying infant in his arms as Kyrie slowly and gently rubbed the temple of the other infant in her arms, easing the cries. They were exhausted. Kyrie looked drained and her eyes were struggling to stay open, Nero's whole body ached from the days and days of hunting every demon in the area, he made sure that nothing would even try to enter the apartment. The labor had lasted for almost 40 hours, and was one of the most painful experiences Nero had been through. He had to watch helplessly as his wife cried in pain from the contractions that passed and as she gave birth. The only thing he was able to do for her was offer his right hand, so she could have something to squeeze while the pain flared (and squeeze with the strength of a heavyweight bodybuilder she did). But the exhaustion and pain that he felt disappeared the moment he was given one of the infants. As he began to rub the temple of this one, just as Kyrie had done, everything faded away. While the cries subsided and the baby's sleep set in, all the stress and worry that had filled Nero the moment Kyrie told him she was pregnant, the days spent knowing that they would never truly have a normal life being the descendants of Sparda, the months spent preparing for their birth all melted away. It didn't matter to him now, the only thing that mattered now was the small figures in his and Kyrie's arms.  
"Nero…" He turned as Kyrie looked at him, her eyes barley staying open, "can you…" she subtly gestured at the infant in her arms.  
"Of course," he gently reached over and took the other sleeping twin, "get some rest, you've worked hard," and gently kissed her temple. She slowly nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing against the pillows. Nero slowly sat back down, staring at the twins, in awe of them and filled with pride. He could have sat there in that moment forever.

-

Nero stirred awake, he had fallen asleep still holding the small infants in the crook of each arm, right before he heard a light knock at the door. Nico slowly opened it, her boots quietly scraping the floor.  
"Hey Nero, someone wants to see y'all"  
"Tell them we can't right now"  
"It's important Nero," he sighed.  
"Nico, who could be important enough to-" he froze as he saw the two figures in the doorway, anger quickly replacing the peace he felt. He pulled the twins towards his chest as he turned from the door.  
"Sorry, no visitors" he said glaring at the men, his devil trigger on the brink of bursting out. How were they back, why were they back, it didn't matter. Even if they were his family, he knew that only trouble followed them. The air around him began to feel heavy.  
"Wait," a small tired voice came from the bed; Kyrie was sitting upright against the pillows. Nero could tell she was still filled with exhaustion, that she only had this small burst of energy, "Let them see." She looked at him the way that would always make him melt, that made him do anything for her. Her heart overtook his anger, he knew he couldn't deny her.  
Slowly, he exhaled and turned towards the door, revealing the small figures in the crooks of each arm, fast asleep.  
Dante grinned as he observed the infants, "Twins huh," he looked up at Nero and crossed his arms "not bad kid." Then, Vergil slowly took a step towards them. It was as if timed slowed. Nero tensed up, his jaw clenching, ready to defend against the demon in front of him. As Vergil made his way to the chair, one of the twins stirred in Nero's right arm, slowly waking up. Vergil looked at the infant and froze in his tracks as its small figure yawned and barley opened it's eyes. Despite the façade of strength on his face, Vergil's eyes gave away how he truly felt. Terrified. Slowly, Vergil put his hand towards the infant. Nero could see him just barley trembling. Then, a small hand reached up to meet his and barley wrapped its fingers around the tip of Vergil's index finger. As it squeezed Vergil's finger, Nero watched in awe as Vergil relaxed; it was as if he was watching ice break and melt away. He watched as the man who could relentlessly kill demons…who did not care if blood had been shed in his pursuit of power…who had wanted to kill his son and brother without hesitation…who refused to die, become weak at the tiny form barley squeezing his fingertip.


	2. ~ Vergil's Perspective

The men walked towards the apartment, Dante continually making quips at Vergil in an attempt to irritate him. Again.  
"So, how do you think the kid'll react, you think he'll be happy to see us"  
"We will likely meet the end of his sword before we see him."  
"A classic family greeting."  
They reached the garage door, Vergil could see Nico bent over the front of the van, a heat visor covering her face. As she fiddled with a part smoke began to rise. She quickly grabbed a cloth off her side and patted the source, muttering curses full of frustration.  
"Goddamnit! I work for hours and it goes and implodes the piece of sh-"  
"Nico"  
She quickly looked up, flipping up her visor to reveal a freckled face and red rimmed glasses. Her shoulders tensed and her face looked bewildered, but became mixed with what Vergil could make out was anger when she saw him.  
"Dante, you're back, aren't you supposed to be in the Underworld with…" her eyes went Vergil "him." The disdain was clear in her voice.  
"Well, it's not difficult to find a way out. I've gotten out a couple of times, same goes for Vergil."  
"So," she turned fully facing them, "why are you here." Nico glared at them, making it clear she was not elated to see them.  
"Isn't it obvious, we're here to see Nero. Sure he still has questions for his pops over here," Vergil made a mental note to stab Dante later, "and I wanna know what the kid's been up to, gotta make sure he's been taking care of the place." Vergil knew it wasn't just that, they'd been gone for over a…had it been a year or two? Vergil had lost track of time down in the Underworld. He knew his brother wanted to know what his nephew had been up to, and, while not willing to admit it, Vergil did too.  
"Where is he anyway, thought we'd find him out here with you," Dante fidgeted with a bolt on the tool bench as he sat down on it.  
Nico shifted her weight, her eyes not leaving Vergil, "he doesn't want to see y'all, he has more important things to do." Dante turned, his attention now fully on the situation at hand, the cocky attitude leaving. Something was wrong.  
"What are you not telling me Nico"  
"Nothing y'all need to know," her voice was trembling, "now go before I throw this wrench through your head" her hand tightened around the tool in her hand.  
"Nico," Dante's voice was firm, clearly demanding an answer from her. The power in his voice stunned Vergil, it was reminiscent of their father's. He sometimes forgot how old him and Dante had grown, how much Dante had matured from the cocky kid on the Temi-ni-Gru.  
Nico was stunned to see this side of Dante as well, and she quickly realized any arguments she would try to make would be futile. She sighed and eased herself against the van, untensing. A look of frustrated defeat covered her face.  
"You've missed a lot, y'know. Nero finally put a ring on it, they had a small wedding in Fortuna with less than 10 people, I was the maid of honor and the best man."  
While he didn't show it, Vergil could tell Dante was disappointed. He spoke fondly of the couple back in the Underworld and how Kyrie always made sure Dante went home with some food whenever Nero had a mission with him, she didn't like that his diet was so dependent on whatever pizza shop was closest.  
"After that, Nero took over your shop for a while. He wanted to make sure the business didn't fall apart and so he could ask Trish and Lady about you," she glanced at Vergil, "so he was gone for a couple of days at a time, when he wasn't he came home every night, the typical 9 to 5." She paused, as if the next phrase would shatter the glass of the van.  
"Until…" she breathed in a huge breath. She didn't want to speak.  
"Until what"  
"Kyrie told him that she was pregnant." A wave of silence hit the garage, both men were stunned by the statement. Something happened in Vergil in that moment, a feeling he didn't expect would occur for someone he barley knew. Elated. It created a great deal of confusion within him.  
"Nero became a mess after that, an excited stressed mess. He often would come down here and while he was helping me with the van just sit and process that he was gonna be a father. I always had to reassure him that he was gonna be great, and not like his own, it rarely ever fully pulled him out of it. His solution for this was to go kill something, you know, the normal response." She grinned, clearly amused by herself. Vergil was still taking in the statement, imagining the young face he only got to know through V. He could see Nero hunched over with his hands in his hair, the look of worry spread across his face.  
"And about an hour ago, Nero became an official dad."  
Silence hit the garage again, this time followed by shock. Of all the days to come back, it was the day Nero became a father. The day Vergil became a grandfather. The word hit him. He was a grandfather now. He hadn't even fully processed being a father. Dante turned his head to Vergil, almost as if he read his thoughts. Vergil could tell he wanted to say something, but Dante just kept his mouth shut and turned back to Nico, deciding it was better to save it for later.  
Nico let out a heavy sigh, putting her hand on her hip, "Now I'm gonna do something that goes against what Nero would want, but only because I have a feeling you need to see them. I don't think y'all would do anything rash anyway" She stood up and began walking towards the door at the back corner of the garage, gesturing them to follow. "And if you do, I'll kill ya before Nero can even blink."  
They came to the door and she put her hand up, "also leave any weapons here, Kyrie doesn't want them in the apartment." Reluctantly, Dante put Ebony and Ivory on the table by the door, and Vergil propped Yamato against the wall.  
As they walked through the apartment, Vergil observed the walls, filled with pictures of different moments. Nero in the van with a destroyed mechanical arm, hand behind his head as Nico yelled at him gesturing the arm. Nero surrounded by what looked to be soldiers cheering, a look of confusion on his face. A boy with white hair grinning ear to ear as he held up a sword, clearly proud of the accomplishment. Nero and Kyrie at the altar, him in a suit with a blue flower in the pocket and Kyrie in a simple white dress, flowers woven in her hair, Nico standing besides them trying not to cry. Something about the last two gnawed at Vergil, he couldn’t pinpoint why.  
"They're probably asleep, they've been awake for over a day and Nero spent the past week killing every demon in the area," she quietly chuckled, "and he spent the past day having his hand squeezed so hard I'm sure it broke once or twice."  
She proceeded to stop at one of the doors in the hallway, putting her finger up to her lips as she gently knocked the door and opened it.  
The light of the hallway illuminated the bed and chair next to it, revealing the auburn haired woman Vergil had come to know as Kyrie. She was asleep, but it was obvious she had been exhausted from her drained look and the frail posture she had as she slept. Nero was stirring, as if he was waking up, but hadn't turned toward the door yet.  
"Hey Nero, someone wants to see y'all"  
"Tell them we can't right now"  
"It's important Nero," he sighed.  
"Nico, who could be important enough to-"  
Vergil watched as Nero locked eyes with them, the peace that was in the air shattered as he watched Nero tense up and rage fill his eyes. He knew the boy would not have been happy to see him, he was the one that took Nero's devil arm and the reason that Nero could never have a normal life. But he did not expect this rage, a rage that made Nero put up every defense and turn from the door. This was not the same boy he had met in Red Grave.  
"Sorry, no visitors" his voice was filled with rage, Vergil could sense the devil within Nero waiting to surface. They stared at each other, the tension in the room growing at an alarming rate.  
"Wait," a small voice came from the bed next to Nero. Vergil watched as Kyrie struggled to put herself up against the pillows. It was clear that she had barley any energy in her, yet she still woke up to stop the two men. A stinging blade of guilt went through Vergil.  
"Let them see." Nero eased, a look of defeat on his face as she stared into his eyes. Vergil could see Nero's heart clear as day in that moment, the love he felt for his wife replacing the anger.  
Then, slowly, Nero turned to the doorway. Vergil watched as the light illuminated the small forms in the crooks of Nero's arms. It was as if the world disappeared in that moment, all Vergil could do was focus on them as their small chests slowly rose and fell, as their eyelids moved slightly in their peaceful slumber, at the slight red tint on their cheeks, at their small noses. How could a nose even be that small? How could anything be that small? That defenseless? He was that small at one point. Nero was that small at one point. A fear began to overcome Vergil. He was too occupied with the twins to focus on it, or anything around him, and slowly he took a step forward. His whole being instinctually moved towards them. Vergil knew Nero had tensed up again, that he expected Vergil to do something to the twins, but all Vergil could do was freeze as one of the infants slowly began to yawn and open its eyes. He watched as the small white eyelashes followed the eyelids in revealing blue irises with a green tint, just like Nero's. As the infant slowly looked at Vergil, his hand reached out to it, revealing the slight tremble he couldn't control. Then, a small hand came up to meet his. How could a hand be that small? Vergil stopped breathing, as the small fingers wrapped themselves slowly around his index finger. Immediately, a warmth came over Vergil. How could these tiny fingers have such a strong grip? His whole being untensed as a breath came out and his trembling stopped. His heartbeat filled his ears, as he watched the infants eyes fill with a slight curiosity. He wanted to stay there forever.

-

Nero leaned against the wall, holding himself up. Vergil could now see the dark circles under Nero's eyes and his ruffled look, his movements slow and stiff. It was evident he hadn't slept in a couple of days.  
"So, who's winning"  
"I am, and by a lot," Dante said with his chin upturned.  
"Last I recalled I was beating you by 2"  
"No, you're not, I-," Dante threw his hand up, "you know what we'll finish this later" He looked back at Nero, the joking attitude quickly leaving and a more serious expression filled with care covering his face. "So, how long was she in labor."  
"40 hours, started at 1 am. Kyrie woke up with contractions and Nico called for the midwife, I helped set the room up. She was a trooper, taking each contraction as they came. They were too often for her to get any sleep, and the pain only increased with each one, and after all that she had to give birth to twins," he rubbed his eyes, letting out a breath of disbelief at the last word. Vergil could see Nero processing what he had just said, still processing his new status as a father. Vergil's own thoughts went to how he was a father as well, and a newly promoted grandfather. A sense of regret filled Vergil. Nero was that small too, that defenseless at one time. Vergil could have been there. He could have held Nero for the first time, observe him just like he'd observed the twins. But even if he'd known about Nero all those years ago, would it have mattered in comparison to his futile pursuit of power? Would he have realized that the power he had sought out paled in comparison to the small babe in Fortuna that he could call his own? He remembered the photo of the white haired boy.  
Nero's head quickly jerked up, "I have to check the area," he pushed himself off the wall and took a step forward before Vergil put his hand up to stop him. Dante perked up.  
"No," the words left his lips, "you need rest Nero."  
They looked at Vergil in disbelief, but he could only think of the boy in the photo.  
"We'll do a patrol." Nero's face was now expressing shock and relief.  
"Yeah," Dante chimed in, filling in what Vergil struggled to say, "you need to stay with Kyrie and the twins, they need you here more."  
Slowly, Nero stood back and turned to the bedroom. He clearly didn't understand the situation, but accepted it anyway, letting his exhaustion win. He opened the door, revealing Nico looking at the twins and Kyrie still asleep, gesturing to Nico that she could leave. As Nero entered the room, he looked back at Vergil and gave a nod. Vergil took one last look at the small forms in the cribs next to the bed as Nero closed the door behind himself.  
As Dante and Vergil walked through the apartment once more, he turned to Vergil.  
"Well, that has to be the most shocking thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. Never thought I'd see the day where Vergil puts someone before himself…you really care for them don't you."  
Vergil stopped dead in his tracks. The phrase hit him. He cared. But that didn't truly cover it. He loved them, more than he thought was ever possible. He wanted them to be safe, to be happy, to never know pain. Silence hung in the air.  
"…I don't want anything happening to them." He remembered watching his home go up in flames, seeing demons swarm the house. He remembered walking away that day covered in blood, holding Yamato, tears in his eyes. He remembered locking away all the emotions he had once felt, beginning his pursuit for power. The day his childhood died. He remembered the sleeping faces in Nero's arms. The small hand wrapped around his finger. The auburn haired woman who was filled with love and kindness. The white haired boy that had grown up without him there. He would do anything to protect the innocence he had lost.  
Dante patted Vergil's shoulder as he continued walking towards the exit, "Neither do I."


End file.
